


The Crying Game

by BillEffingCipher, ohkaspbrcugh



Category: It Cast - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Cheating, Drama, F/M, It Cast, It Cast plus more, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Michael is a Whore, Michael is a stripper, Multi, Out of Character, Possession, Seduction, psycho Jack, rp into story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkaspbrcugh/pseuds/ohkaspbrcugh
Summary: Finn smirked against Jaeden’s skin.“I’ll always say sweet things to you when you’re mine, baby…” He whispered before seconds later pinning the boy down.“But you’re not mine…” He whispered, a slight, almost angry, growl just below his words.





	The Crying Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trial chapter to see if this kind of story is something people would be interested in reading. This was a fun, crazy role play that I really enjoyed and I hope all of you enjoy it as well :3
> 
> I wrote as Jaeden, Lilia, and Michael but I fleshed out some of the responses to make them into a story, so there's times when I also wrote as Finn, Wyatt, and Jack.
> 
> Things to keep in mind: This is an alternate universe where Michael is not famous. They will be out of character. They're not going to match their personalities perfectly. This story /is/ the crying game so get ready for some drama :3

Finn slowly woke up with a small groan. He had yet another dream about Jaeden and he hated it. He knew it was wrong. Jaeden was happy with his relationship with Lilia but Finn wasn’t. He _should_ be happy for him. That’s what friends did, after all. Friends would be happy for each other. That’s all they ever were; friends.

Finn stayed in bed and rubbed his face with frustration. “Maybe I’ll just stay here and I’ll never have to see Jaeden again...” he whispered to himself. He hated to think about him. He hated every time he closed his eyes he was imagining him, coveting him.

 

Jaeden had just finished getting dressed and ready for the day when he reached over to grab his phone from his nightstand. Lilia was going to be busy today, so he decided he could hang out with one of his friends instead. He and Lilia have been dating for a couple months now. Since they’ve been together he hasn’t had the time to really hang out with any of his friends. All his time was dedicated to her.

The teen pursed his lips slightly as he scrolled through his phone. He skipped over Jack's contact, not really feeling like dealing with his bull crap. Jack had so much drama and controversy surrounding him lately. Jaeden really didn’t want to associate himself with that. He paused when he found Finn's name. The teen stared at the contact for a few seconds before quickly typing a message and sending it. It read:

"Hey u up? Want to get lunch?"

  
  
Finn had closed his eyes again to try to go back to sleep. He just wanted to numb his mind. He opened his eyes and turned his head when he heard his phone buzz from the nightstand. He looked at it for a long time before grabbing it and seeing Jae’s message. Seeing a text from Jaeden was the last thing he needed. How was he supposed to get him out of his head if he was hanging around him? The teen sat up in bed and rubbed his face with a groan. He pursed his lips as he started to type. “I can’t...” He typed but then shook his head and deleted those words before typing again. As much as he felt he should cut off from Jaeden, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted to see him. As much as it was sure to hurt to see him, he needed the pain.

“Yeah of course, wanna meet me at my place?” He sent before he got up to get ready.  


 

Jaeden waited on his bed for a response. He really hoped Finn wasn't still sleeping. It was almost noon. When he heard his phone go off, he grinned and checked it. He bit his lip as he quickly sent a reply.

“Great! Be there soon"  


Finn smiled at the message he received. He was glad he decided to invite him over. Now that he was feeling much more energetic, he turned up his music and continued to get ready.

 

Jaeden made sure he had his wallet, phone, and house keys before he headed out to Finn's. They didn’t live too far from each other so the teen enjoyed the walk. When he got to Finn’s doorstep, he sent him another text.

"Here. Breaking in"

He didn’t wait for a response before he nonchalantly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Knock, knock!" He called, closing the door behind him.  


Finn was looking in the mirror, having everything on except a shirt. He also had music playing so loud he didn’t hear Jaeden enter or call.  


Jaeden smirked when he walked in and heard the music blaring. He shook his head, thinking Finn was crazy but that's why he liked him. He followed the source of the music to find his friend. When he found him, he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. He didn't bother saying anything because he knew the music would drown him out. Instead he just smiled at him, watching him look at himself in the mirror.  


Finn still didn’t notice Jae. He started singing along to the music loudly as he grabbed his shirt and put it on then his leather jacket over it. He then noticed Jaeden in the mirror and slowly turned around to face him.

“Oh my god…how long have you been there?” He chuckled nervously and blushed madly from embarrassment.

 

Jaeden tilted his head back as he laughed. He thought it was absolutely hilarious to see what Finn did when he thinks he’s alone.

“I’ve been here long enough, super star.” He smirked at him and walked towards him, keeping his arms crossed. “You going to be here all week?” He asked teasingly. He had to tease him about it. He just _had_ to.

 

Finn rolled his eyes and looked away, shaking his head at the boy’s teasing. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“Only if you’ll be here to watch me.” He smirked at him.

 

Jaeden chuckled some more.

“From what I just saw, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He winked at him playfully and nudged Finn’s shoulder. “I’ll be your groupie if you buy my lunch.” He teased some more.

 

Finn chuckled lightly and nervously, trying to push away the thoughts he was thinking about Jaeden. God, he needed therapy for the things he thought about. He nodded and smiled ever so softly. “Of course, I’ll buy you lunch.” He slowly felt in his pockets for everything he needed before motioning Jaeden out first like a gentleman.

 

Jaeden grinned and tried to stifle more laughter as he made his way out with Finn. “Wanna go to In-N-Out Burger?” He asked as he looked over at him.

 

Finn nodded. “That sounds good to me. I’m actually craving one of their burgers right now.” He said, pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on.

 

The teen smiled at his friend. He always thought he looked bitchin with sunglasses on. “I really want their animal style fries…” Jaeden mumbled, thinking about how great the food was going to be. He was starving. He hadn’t had anything to eat yet.

 

Finn looked round as they made their way to their destination. “Animal style just sounds weird as hell.” He shook his head and chuckled hard.

 

Jaeden gave Finn a look before busting out laughing. “Oh god, it does! But hey! Don’t knock them until you try them! Animal style sounds weird but it is so amazing.”

 

Finn laughed more and shook his head again. “Alright I’d love to try animal style.” He smirked and pulled down his sunglasses a bit, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “I mean my fries.” He said, putting them back on his face and walked up to the door.

 

“God, help us…” Jaeden mumbled while he shook his head. He couldn’t help but to laugh. He quieted down when they got to the restaurant door, reaching over to grab it with a smile.

 

Finn grabbed it gently from him. “You first.” He motioned inside with his head and stared at Jaeden, smiling small.

 

Jaeden smiled and he went inside. “Thank you, kind sir.” He chuckled and made his way over to the back of the line.

 

Finn followed in after and seen some girls freak out when they saw Jaeden. He walked over and stood next to the taller boy. “Do fans bother you?” He asked in a whisper.

 

“Eh…” Jaeden shrugged a bit and gave a polite smile over to the group of girls. “Not really.” He mumbled to Finn. “It’s kind of nice to have people get excited when you’re around, you know?”

 

Finn looked at the girls. They waved to him but he just gave them a nod and looked back at Jaeden. “Right.” He whispered then ordered when it was their turn.

 

Jaeden waited patiently with his friend then he bit his lip a little bit. He could still feel the girls looking at them. “Do… fans ever bother you?” He asked faintly so only he could hear. “You’ve got way more than me, anyways.”

 

Finn sighed and shook his head a bit, grabbing their food once it was ready. “I mean, no. They don’t bother me but sometimes I just... would like to live one normal day though… And but a lot of people really do love you.” He smiled weirdly, trying not to sound cheesy or gushy.

 

“I get that.” He mumbled. “We kind of have to hold up an image, huh? Everybody knows everything you do.” He smiled as he walked with him to sit at a table. He smirked a little bit at Finn’s smile.

 

Finn nodded in agreement, sitting across from him. “Exactly and a lot of people don’t understand how hard it is to hold up an image, especially when you’re so young.” He sighed.

 

Jaeden hummed then pushed his basket of fries towards Finn. “Wanna try some?” He asked, taking a sip from his drink.

 

Finn stared at Jae for a long second before smiling small and grabbing some fries. “Thanks.” He said before slowly eating them. “Not bad.” He mumbled.

 

Jaeden frowned a bit at him and he pulled the basket of fries back to himself. “You okay, dude? You seem… a little off.”

 

Finn picked at his food for a little bit then looked up at him. “Oh, yeah dude.  I’m… I’m fine.” He nodded and smiled small again. He then saw Lilia’s picture flash on Jae’s phone. He slowly clutched a napkin in his hand in jealously. It was more than just jealousy. There was a hint of rage with it.

 

Jaeden wasn’t very convinced that Finn was fine. Something was obviously bothering him. He just didn’t know what. Before he could ask him more, Jaeden’s attention turned down to his phone when he saw Lilia’s picture pop up. She was calling him. He didn’t notice that he had started smiling the whole time as he grabbed his phone to answer it. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He said as he got up to answer the phone outside.

 

Finn watched Jaeden walk away and sighed heavily. “Yeah, sure.” He said in an upset and jealous-filled tone. He slammed his hand down on the table and thought of how much it upset him that he took the call and didn’t deny it. He didn’t want Lilia interrupting their time together, but he had no control over Jaeden’s decisions.

 

Jaeden talked with her for a little while. Their calls usually consisted of a little over an hour in length. Even their “quick” calls were more like 45 minutes. But this time Jaeden was able to get off the phone much quicker with the excuse of eating lunch. He was smiling even more when he came back inside to return to Finn. “I’m back.” He beamed. “Sorry about that. She was just wanting to see if I’d go to the mall with her tomorrow.”

 

Finn was looking down, slowly feeling the jealously and anger leave his body when he looked up at Jae and focused on him solely. He smiled softly before he started to eat again.

 

Jaeden’s smile eventually faded while he ate. He didn’t really know what to say to Finn since he seemed to be acting a little weird. He really wanted to know what was wrong because Finn could be a lot of fun.

“If something’s bothering you, you can tell me. You know that, right?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Finn chuckled and took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes before putting them on his head. “No, dude. I’m sorry. I’m really fine.” He said, slowly finishing up his food then sighing. “I’m just full now.” He said, leaning back in his seat.

 

Jaeden smirked at him and smiled, eating the rest of his fries. “What do you wanna do now?” He asked. “You bought my lunch so I’m your fan today. Use me wisely.” He smiled as he took another sip from his drink. “I’ll be busy tomorrow.”

 

Finn took a sip of his drink and then smirked widely. “Oh, I’ll use you wisely.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and stuck his tongue out then laughed obnoxiously.

 

Jaeden grinned widely and he shook his head, looking down. “Jesus.” He laughed and got up from his seat, playfully smacking Finn’s shoulder as he walked by. “Let’s go, super star.”

 

Finn continued to keep his smirk on his face as he looked up at Jaeden and slowly got up. “I kinda wanna go buy this new skateboard I saw online.” He said as he threw his trash away and slowly headed out the door.

Jaeden’s face lit up when he mentioned a skateboard. “Dude, I’ve been thinking about getting a new one! We need to go skateboarding together!”

 

He put his sunglasses back on and nodded. “Hell yeah, dude. Let’s do it.” He smiled. “Let’s take the subway.” He said as he made his way to cross the street to the subway. “I’ll show you the skateboard.” He said, pulling out his phone. Jaeden nodded and stayed next to Finn as they walked. He looked over on to his phone and leaned closer to him.

“Show meee!” Jaeden glanced up occasionally from Finn’s phone to make sure he doesn’t run into anything.

 

Finn chuckled lightly and looked up at Jaeden when he got closer. He swallowed hard and looked back down at his phone and clicked the picture and showed it to his friend.

“Sick, right?” He said in an impressed tone. The skateboard was space themed. It was black, blue, purple, and pink with stars dotting it.

 

“Dude, that’s more than sick!” Jaeden smiled brightly at the phone. “I absolutely love it! It’s beautiful.” He laughed and leaned away. “That’s nicer than the one I have. I’m going to be jealous!”

 

Finn slowly put his phone away and pursed his lips when he heard the word ‘jealous’. He looked up when he saw the subway arriving. “Yeah, I really like it.” He smiled softly before the two boarded. He looked out the window as the train slowly took off. Jaeden also watched out of the window as they started moving. He kind of zoned out a bit with a daydream. He was thinking about going to the mall with Lilia tomorrow.

Jaeden didn’t notice someone rudely moving by him until after he was knocked into Finn. The person didn’t even say anything. They just forced Jaeden out of the way. Finn looked into Jae’s eyes when they were almost touching noses at one second. He gulped hard when he noticed the boy’s waist was in his hands because he somewhat caught him. “Are you alright?” He asked in a worried tone.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Jaeden chuckled nervously and blushed from embarrassment as he regained his balance. He should have been paying attention to his surroundings so he wouldn’t have been pushed around.

“Thanks for catching me so I didn’t fall flat on my face.” He smiled. He didn’t really mind that Finn’s hand was on his waist. He was more focused on not falling.

 

Finn slowly moved his hands after he made sure Jaeden was okay to stand on his own again. He smiled softly at the other boy and squeezed his shoulder gently. “No worries. I’m just happy that you didn’t fall because that would’ve made me laugh but then cry.” He chuckled.

 

Jaeden laughed and kept his hands on Finn’s shoulders for balance. “Of course, you’d laugh first! What are friends for?” He grinned and slowly slid his hands off his friend. “I’d do the same for you. Laugh but then cry if you weren’t okay.”

 

Finn was still smiling until it slowly faded away and he shook his head. “No, but in all seriousness, if I knew who pushed you I would kill them.” He whispered, a serious tone matching his face.


End file.
